OC CONTEST!
by Sergeant Calhoun
Summary: The title says it all (Is currently rated K but it might change) (Genre might change too) *Contest Over*
1. Chapter 1

(FOR THE READER OF MY OTHER STORY/STORIES:

I know I should be working on my VicTORIous story but I have completely lost interest in that show and I now have an interest in Wreck-It-Ralph and ROTG, Please understand!)

OC CONTEST!

FILL IN THIS FORM!

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Crush:**

**Are you a Guardian:**

**If so, of what (you can skip this if you are not a guardian):**

**Past:**

**RELATIONSHIPS**

**Calhoun (My OC):**

**Jack:**

**Tooth:**

**North:**

**Bunny:**

**Sandy:**

**Pitch:**

MINE

Name: Terra Jean Calhoun (Is normally called Calhoun)

Age: (Died when she was 20) Looks 29 (Though she died when she was 20) but her real age is: 2000

Personality: Tough, bossy, courageous, intelligent, mature, hardcore

Looks: Calhoun is a tall, beautiful woman wearing heavy, form-fitting black and red armor. She has a large bust, slim waist, and long, shapely legs. Calhoun has fair skin and her golden blonde hair is cut into a short bob style with side bangs. Her eyes are a bright blue and she wears coral colored eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, and has long dark lashes. Her lips are a deep rosy pink.

(She looks exactly like Calhoun from Wreck-It-Ralph, go check her out)

Crush: Currently None (Will be decided later)

Are you a Guardian? Yes

If so, of what: Trust (Though she has trust issues)

Past: It all happened on her most IMPORTANT day. Her wedding day. As she and her lover were exchanging vows, a Girl busted through the door and shot her lover in the head. She noticed that she was her friend that she trusted dearly; she screamed and killed her friend. After realizing what she was done, she shot herself in the head. MiM who watched the whole thing, had enough heart to turn Calhoun into a Guardian.

**RELATIONSHIPS**

Jack: He often annoys her, which makes her well…annoyed.

Tooth: Tooth has a deep hatred for Calhoun. The reason? Is because Tooth thinks that Jack likes Calhoun.

North: North thinks of Calhoun as a close friend and well, that's about it.

Bunny: Bunny and her train together but that doesn't mean their friends.

Sandy: Calhoun doesn't talk to him much and he tends to avoid her.

Pitch: She hates him and he hates her right back.

PS. **(GUYS, PUT IN WHAT YOU THINK OF CALHOUN, OR I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU'RE OC, HOWEVER, IF OYU HAVE AN ACCOUNT THEN I CAN PM YOU AND ASK YOU WHAT YOU'RE OC THINKS OF CALHOUN)**

Only **5** OC'S ARE ACCEPTED. Bye!


	2. Winners! ACHOO

Sorry, I did not announce the winners earlier, I've kinda been sick and stuff, *Sneezes*

Winners:

Name: Milo ( Cupid)

Age: looks 19 died 2,500 years ago

Personality: finds love in everything. He is what you call a romantic. One who is caring for all and want everybody to get along. But is also very childish, never wanting to take responsibility got his actions and find it fun to see lovers battle. He never takes anything seriously.

Looks: Was first line in the Roman army. He was an archer so he is very tall and broad with muscles. His hair is dark and he combs/gels it up to make a less then normal quiff ( think that's what they call it) hairstyle.  
He wears what Hawkeye( Avengers movie) wears but his bow has wing tips on the end of it.

Crush:~.

Are you a Guardian: Yes ( reluctantly, and not the best one)

If so, of what (you can skip this if you are not a guardian): Love

Past: He was a military prodigy, he grew up in not only a culture that was very military orient, but grew up in a family of high static in the military. He was very young with taught to use the bow, but never liked practicing it. At the age of 18 he was told he had to go off to war to defend is country and live up to his families honor. But fell in love with a beautiful women. He was going to marry her but had to go to battle, and died on the first lines.

RELATIONSHIPS

Calhoun (My OC): would think she was an amazing warrior but hate how extreme she was about it, would constantly tell her to loosen her breast plate.

Jack: like him mostly, try to get him to play around with him and joke with him.

Tooth: think of her has a sister. And would come to her when he lets his guard down and doesn't show his normal careful style.

North: love him, think he is a wise being

Bunny: would bug him and push his buttons. Would constantly tell him if he doesn't stop making fun of him he'll shoot and arrow in his bushy bum and make him fall in love with one of Norths elves

Sandy:actually like that he doesn't talk, would probably hang with him a lot more than the others.

Pitch: think of him as an un-loved spirit. But think that his heart is too dark to love anything but himself so would not like him at all.

Name: Paro  
Age: Around 723  
Personality: devoted, kind, respectful, intelligent, stoic, anemable.  
Looks: Paro is from India. She was long, raven black hair, caramel coloured skin, and nature green eyes. She's a bit of a fashionista. She'll sometimes change her outfit as many as 4 times a day. The outfits are colourful and consist of either a sari or a shalwar kameez  
Crush: Nicholas st. North (or North when he's younger)  
Are you a Guardian?: Yes.  
If so, of what: Nature  
Past (be prepared for a long read): Paro is the only daughter of Seraphina, Mother Nature. Besides being the Guardian of Nature, Paro is also something that is called a Healing Spirit. These Spirits protected the sick and elderly and kept deadly diseases at bay. In order to become such a Spirit, you have to swear an oath and the most important part of that of oath is the vow of chastity. Shortly after taking the oath, Paro was allowed to go into the human world for the first time. During that time, she was kidnapped by Nicholas st. North, a notorious bandit. After a few smart tactics, she escaped but as fate would have it, they met again in Santoff Claussen during the attack of Pitch. North saved her life, though badly wounded in the process. She nurses him back to full health and the two quickly become friends but it wasn't long before the two fell in love. But one wrong move separated the couple.  
They kissed. Paro broke the oath.  
Seraphina, furious, separated the two. Several days after the separation, North (severely depressed) goes to Seraphina and begs her to give Paro back. They make a few deals. For Paro to be returned, North gave up his youth and any physical contact but the third deal just proved how sly Seraphina was. The third deal was that North couldn't see Paro for any reason unless it was the Guardians needed her help. Oblivious, North accepts. Seraphina teleports him to the North Pole and changes him into an old man. Later that night, North dies of hypothermia in his sleep and MIM resurrects him.  
It would be 600 years before Paro and North saw each other again. During that time, their love never wavered. After a series of events (that can be read in my story 'Cursed'), Seraphina gives North back his youth and allows them to be together again. The End.  
RELATIONSHIPS  
Jack: Paro is like a mother to him  
Tooth: They get along great but Paro sometimes does get annoyed a bit by Tooth's obsession with teeth  
North: Madly in love with him  
Bunny: Paro likes Bunny a lot because he represents Spring (her favorite season) in a way  
Sandy: They get along fine  
Pitch: She's related to him through her mother, though he doesn't know that. Despite the relation, Paro hates him.

Calhoun: Paro as a very calm, graceful, mature so she probably wouldn't like or, at least, not trust Calhoun at first. But I think she would start to like Calhoun after she learns about her past because they both can kinda relate to it since both their pasts involved a man they loved from which they were cruelly separated.

Name:  
Poppy Munro  
Rainy Di Angelo

Age:  
Poppy: 14 (but extremely small for her age, looking about 12), died in WW2, protecting the other children in the orphanage she was sent to at nine  
Rainy: 14, died during the Black Death

Personality:  
Poppy: Eccentric, happy, and extremely loud. She, along with Rainy, died on her birthday, yet she still celebrates everyday, and has a kind of 'Mad Hatter' aura, always throwing a party or singing a celebratory song. She is very rough, often punching someone in the arm and often hurting them, accidentally. She's extremely outgoing and welcomes everyone with open arms. Because of this, she's rather oblivious to sides, and has no fear of anything other than, for some odd reason, mind readers. She's very childish, and tends to be glued to Rainy's side at all times. She's strangely never been seen speaks in riddles and rhymes, and tends to never walk normally.  
Rainy: Unlike Poppy, he tends to avoid largely populated places. He has an extremely active imagination, and has a tendency to think of the worst thing that could possibly ever happen in any and all situations. Despite this, he keeps a deceiving, cool exterior. He's very suave, and tends to be manipulative. He's, none the less, still a very caring and responsible person, and takes Poppy's protection overall.  
Together: When they have a 'combined personality' moment, they have the appearance of the 'insane twins', in a way of being clever, deceptive, slightly childish-sounding, and a bit manipulative of others. They, even when NOT insane, tend to break out simultaneously singing happy, or peppy but morbid songs, usually humorous.

Looks:  
Poppy:  
Facial: short black hair in a high ponytail, messy bangs, big bright green eyes, pale skin, extremely small for her age  
Clothes: interchanging Poofy Victorian-style dresses (Always some kind of bright colors, always knee length, big bow holding up her hair, knee high white socks, black Mary Janes, always wears jackets or short sleeved things, and her clothes always seem to clash color and pattern-wise, big clunky goggles  
Rainy:  
Facial: Black hair, well kept but hangs in his eyes slightly, bright green eyes, pale skin, Sharp features, average height  
Clothes: Usually the male version of what his counterpart wears.

Crush:  
Poppy: None (Jemi: There's quite enough of THAT here already...)  
Rainy: None

Are you a Guardian:  
Poppy: Yes  
Rainy: Yes  
(Shards Birthday theme)

If so, of what:  
Poppy: Bravery  
Rainy: Knowledge

Past:  
Poppy: A Jewish person, she was killed in WW2, protecting the younger children in her orphanage, somewhere she'd been sent to when she was nine, when her mother died of an obscure illness. She was slaughtered brutally in the middle of the heavily populated courtyard, but died content, knowing she'd gotten the smaller, innocent children out of the country before being caught (it also helped that she'd punched a high-ranking man in the nose, she mused). She died with a her famous big grin on her face, smirking up at the men about to kill her, yelling,"You can't scare me, you stupid heads!"  
It was childish, but so was she. So it fit. No one but her would ever know she had died on her birthday, October 1st.  
Rainy: Had been evading the desease, and quite successfully. He'd hidden away on a remoter island, having rowed there by himself. At the time, he'd been extremely selfish, having promised the girl he was betrothed to he would take her with him, then deserting her at the first cough. He ended up drowning, though, having not taken the time to learn to swim in his landlocked, posh home in France.  
And on his birthday, March 14th.  
After:  
He sat alone on the roof of a famous museum that had been there in his time, as well. Well, not HIS time, but he'd watched them build it.  
"Hey, you! Emo guy sitting on a roof, looking at the sky like a totally morbid teenage boy!"  
After a moment, he looked down to see a floating girl, holding a peice of cake, eating with a small fork as she looked up at him.  
"RESPOND, DAMN YOU!"  
What was she, twelve? Hey was she cussing?  
"I know what you're thinking. I'm 14, and I don't see how it matters, anyway. I should rightfully have rotted away, by now. But nooooo, the unverse hates me, so I don't get to go up there-" she pointed at the the sky with her cake-occupied fork, then shoved it in her mouth and continued to speak,"-and I can't talk to anyone here, either! And I give them all totally awesome parties, and what do I get? Invisibility! INVISIBLITY! How is the crap fare?!"  
He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off,"Trick question! See, I tricked you, so it was a really good one! Now, it isn't fare at all! And the queen-" she gestured to herself, flipping her ony tail slightly,"-is NOT amused!"  
Wow, she was annoying.

RELATIONSHIPS

Calhoun:  
Poppy: She often pesters her about if she ever beat anyone up, and thinks of her as a big sister/mother figure  
Rainy: Is very intimidated.

Jack:  
Poppy: Is a good friend. They often play together and she loves to have play-wars with him. On the other hand, she sympathizes with his invisibility, as she is an old, forgotten wive's tale, only whispered among the highly educated.  
Rainy: They argue often, and tend to have very different opinions on almost everything.

Tooth:  
Poppy: They don't talk too much. She is often trying to sneak in to look at all of the different memories, but ended up stopping them all from working because of her party-throwing tendencies, and has since been banned.  
Rainy: Has a large love for the architecture of her home, as he does with a lot of things.

North:  
Poppy: Is often seen hanging around, loving to play with the toys.  
Rainy: Enjoys bossing around the elves.

Bunny:  
Poppy: Paints the eggs as a past time, though she painted everything else that she wanted in the process.  
Rainy: Tries to stay away, finding the idea of a giant rabbit terrifying, and also, it should be noted, he was a victim of Poppy's, having been painted a vibrant purple

Sandy:  
Poppy: Tries playing sharades with him, o everyone's confusion (she isn't good at this...)  
Rainy: Is rather neutral.

Pitch:  
Poppy: Tried to recruit him, once. For her private army, of course. Her reasoning: "Brtish people are stereotypically scary and intimidating. Stereotypes are fun. So-and-so, blah, blah, blah. You shall be my third in command, behide Mister Cakehead (her living cake with nubby legs and very sharp teeth), and you get to boss around the mascot, Rainy. Wow, you look totally WEIRD when you're confused! And-" that's when she was dragged off by a fuming Rainy.  
It should be noted that she doesn't really notice sides, and often openly approaches rather scary looking things  
Rainy: Is, to put it mildly, he's completely terrified, but kind of admiring of the manipulativeness.

Name: Lucia (is also called St. Lucy/Lucia)

Age: 14 (Looks the same) But is 400 years old.

Personality: shy, gentle, calm, observant, collected, a listener instead of a talker.

Looks: She is 4' 9 with pale skin, crystal blue eyes and long white hair which shines silver and her bangs cover her eyes a bit, unlike Jack she wears brown boots on her feet, she wears a white dress with slides on the side which are grey she wears a blue sweater with sipper.

Crush: Jack

Are you a Guardian: Yes.

If so, of what: Believe.

Past: 13th of December(Known as St. Lucy's day), she was coming home from her duty to find the entire village on fire (Bandits/ robbers had put it on fire after getting what they wanted) having little concern for herself she fastened herself in believe she couldn't explain how she just went in and saved the villagers getting hurt herself when she noticed her sister missing still hurt she found her sister who was frightened but she managed to get her sister to Believe and have faith in her, however her injuries caught up to her after she saved her sister and collapsed in the street slowly dying, but MiM had witnessed her selfish actions and felt her life was worth saving turning her into a guardian

RELATIONSHIPS

Jack: Quite shy around Jack due to her crush on him, which he is unaware of. He thinks she's cute and as a younger sister (Develops a crush on her over time).

Tooth: is as excited on her as Jack about her teeth. But is also gentle and patient with her

North: views her with respect and also like a daughter

Bunny: Have some troubles with her, since she was reborn as a winter spirit she gives off some cold that the spring spirit doesn't like.

Sandy: is the only one Lucia is quite conformable around before she was a guardian she would often talk to him.

Pitch: She hates him with every snowflake she produces and he hates her right back.

Calhoun: Lucia respects how she is and generally just stays neutral around her.

Those are the winners and Poppy and Rainy are TWO OC'S!

The name of the story will be **6 More**

**And sorry if you didn't get accepted! It doesn't mean I didn't like your OC. I loved all of them. And who knows, I MIGHT end up using them~**


End file.
